I'd Lie
by Crushed Seraphim
Summary: Bella has known Edward since grade 9 and has been his best friend for a few years. Will she ever get the courage to tell him she loves him? Will prom be the time she finally ends the facade & admits her feelings? Will Edward discover the same feelings?
1. I'd Lie

**Author's Note: I don't own Twilight, any of the characters, or the song "I'd lie" by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

**I'd Lie**

I've been best friends with Edward since we were in grade 9. Alice, his sister, became my first friend at my new high school, Forks High. We had a few classes together and she invited me to sit at her family's table with her. I was, and continue to be, a shy person so I hesitated before realizing it was better than being a loner and sitting by myself. Plus, she gave me this adorable puppy-eyed look that almost broke my heart and there was no way to turn her down. That day, at lunch, I met the boy that changed my life. Edward Cullen. Even then, he was by far the hottest boy at our high school. Coppery-golden dishevelled hair, beautiful green eyes that could dazzle anyone and a crooked smile that made a girl's knees weak. You might be wondering if I pursued him, but, unfortunately, the answer to that would be a sad No. He happens to be a couple of years older so that may have added to the challenge. Besides, he only saw me as a friend, at most, his little sister. There was no way such an angel could like plain old me. Dull brown eyes, long boring brown hair, so clumsy I could trip over air...I took some dance classes in grade 10 which helped with my clumsiness but I still hate wearing heels because they make it easier to go back to my old habits. Due to my realisation that I had slim-to-none chances of attracting Edward Cullen's attention and getting him to see me for a potential girlfriend instead of his little sister, I decided it was better to tuck away my real feelings for him and play safe by building a friendship. That way, I would at least have Edward in my life, not the best choice but a realistic one I had to learn to live with. It was hard the first few times trying to not give myself away, especially considering the fact that I'm an awful liar. That was until I became a good enough actress and one of his best friends. He's intelligent and can see through anything, but, fortunately or unfortunately (depending on how you look at it), cannot see through my act. I must be really good to be able to fool him into thinking I can never see him as more than a friend. Since he's older he is more experienced, too. He's had a lot of girlfriends, all of them with model-like looks, which comes as no surprise considering how gorgeous he is. That, unfortunately, also led to his last relationship with Tanya, a Russian beauty, who broke his heart. He loved her and how was he repaid? He caught her cheating on him with a boy on the high school's football team, Jacob Black. Yesterday, while we were driving around, spending time with each other and looking for a place we could have dinner at, he promised he would never fall in love. I don't think he understands that not every girl has the same goal of cheating on her loving boyfriend. Plus, what kind of person cheats on someone who is so beautiful, inside and out? But, hey, you know what they say: people don't know what they have until they lose it. If I ever got the chance to be his girlfriend, I would treasure him and be proud that he is mine. The fact is that none of the girlfriends he had ever known him as well as I do. I realize that he is not like any other guy. His room is immaculate, and he is more organized than any other boy I met. I know his favourite colour is green and that it matches the colour of his eyes. I could describe his eyes forever, because they are so beautiful, they portray his soul, with the thousand of different specks of green, and they happen to be the same as his dad's. I could tell you all his favourite songs, that he loves to argue, that he's born on the 17th and that he is one of the kindest people ever. He takes his good looks from his parents and so do his sisters, it seems. His sisters both know I have a crush on him, that being an understatement, but they are sworn to secrecy. I imagine his parents may know since nothing goes unnoticed in their family. They all encourage me to tell him how I feel because all of them are sure he likes me back. Alice, the little she-devil, keeps trying to set us up. Next week is prom and I wonder how that will go considering I have to go through a whole day of shopping and another of Barbie-me. Alice and Rose promised they were going to do my hair and make-up and that prom would be the day Edward will realize we were meant to be. As if! I mean, logically speaking, why would prom be the day the light bulb turns on? If he really liked me or even noticed me, wouldn't he tell me or ask me out sooner? That would make sense, wouldn't it? However, Alice is always right. I can't explain it, she has this gut-feeling and the times she is serious about something, it always goes the way she explains it would. It's crazy; my best friend is a pixie who can see the future...How ironic is that? I guess the only thing I can do now is wait and hope for the best. Only time will tell...

* * *

**Next chapter is prom. So, what do you think will happen? Reviews are welcome!**

**Don't forget to add the story to story alert & add me to author alert if you enjoy it.**


	2. Like Fire & Rain

**BE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY PROFILE TO SEE EACH COUPLE'S ACCESSORIES FOR PROM! :) The girls all have the shoes & jewelery + corsages on each link, while the boys' boutonnieres along their girlfriends' accessories :) ENJOY :P**

* * *

Tonight was the night...Prom...An important stepping-stone in a teenager's life, however I was not like other teenagers, meaning I dreaded prom. If it wasn't for the fact that Edward and the rest of my friends were going to be there, I wouldn't have even considered going. The worst part of all this was dress-shopping. Uhhh...and if you know Alice at all, you'd know that until she finds a dress that passes her fashion/ perfection test and all the accessories that match, she won't budge about going home. So, yesterday, I was stuck with Alice in a mall for 6 hours, dressing and undressing hundreds of times till she finally found "my perfect dress". She had no trouble with hers because she fell in love with a dress at the second store we visited and she bought without any second thoughts. Her dress was a cute tube top style which flared from the waist down and the bottom was cut in different sizes and angled so it looked like it had a few layers to it. It was all black with pink lining at the waist and along the angled layers. (.) The dress she picked out for me was a dark lime green made of silk so it looked almost shiny in the light. It was a halter dress that hugged my body like a second skin, and starting at the hips, it had 3 layers with the right side cut longer than the left. (.) Even if I wouldn't admit it out loud, I really liked it because my body filled it in all the right places and it contrasted with my skin tone. I was excited to see Edward's reaction when the guys drop by to pick us girls up. After shopping, Alice drove us to her house where we were supposed to meet Rosalie & get ready together. Of course, we spend another few hours perfecting everything from hair styles to make-up. Rosalie ended up choosing an ice blue dress that fit her perfectly, reflecting her beauty. It was long and cut down the left side so her leg could come through. It was very sexy and it really fitted her fashion style, almost made for her. (.) She left her hair down, I curled mine also leaving it down, and Alice spiked hers like usual. Rose went with a smoky look, Alice went all out pink and for me, they both agreed on a natural look. We were done, and right on time to hear the boys pull up and come into the house. Alice gave Jasper her key because she was worried we weren't going to be ready and wanted them to go ahead and wait downstairs. Rose and Alice went downstairs to show their outfit off while I remained upstairs trying to get rid of the nerves. I was still amazed that I could look this pretty but was worried about Edward not liking everything. I loved him, and even though he may not know about it, I was still trying to make a good impression, especially since it was prom and everyone was going to see us together. I wanted him to be proud of having me as a date, even if it was simply a platonic relationship. I finally decided to not prolong the waiting any longer, and put on my killer shoes, literally, they were 3 inches tall, and carefully descended the stairs. I heard a loud intake of breath and was wondering who it was when, as I looked up and was met with a pair of green orbs. Edward was watching me like I was his own personal sun. I bet I looked as confused as ever, considering I've never seen him look at me in that way.

"Wow! You look...beautiful! I'm at a loss for words!" he smiled, taking my hand, and helping me descend the last few steps. He put one of his arms around my waist and kissed my ever blushing cheek, and we headed into the living room where everyone was chatting while waiting for us to join them so we could leave.

"Wow, Bella, you look great!" Jazz & Em said, at the same time.

"Jinx!" Em yelled, "You owe me a coke, dude!" We all laughed at his outburst. That's Emmett for you. He looks menacing but he's harmless. He's an amazing guy if you get to know him, but most are too intimidated by his appearance to actually strike up a conversation with him.

I swear my friends were made for each other. Alice and Jasper were perfect for each other with Alice the energetic pixie and Jazz the calm, caring guy. Rose and Em were like fire and rain. They drove each other insane, just like Edward and I had our fights, but like us, they could never stay mad at each other for long. Rose was very outspoken and always talked back to people, never taking their bullshit. Emmett was very loud but he was one of the only ones who could break down Rose's walls and see her for who she truly was, a person who would give up her life for the people she loved and cared about. We all talked for a few minutes and then went out to our cars to leave for school. Each couple took a separate car in case we wanted to leave earlier. Edward and I took his Volvo and arrived second, right after Em & Rose. Both Edward and Em drove like maniacs, so no surprise there. Obviously his driving was one of our topics we chose to fight over because I always felt like my life was endangered when I got into his car. He hated my driving and my truck because he complained it moved slower than a snail and kept warning me it was going to fail me when I needed it most. Obviously, I thought he was insane because that's Edward. He likes speeding and will never stop arguing until he wins. I always gave in, otherwise we'd go on for days, and we couldn't have that, now could we?

Edward got out of the car and opened my door for me, offering me his hand like the gentleman he was raised to be.

"Thank you!" I smiled at him, admiring his good looks and noticing how beautiful he looked in his black tux. All three guys were plain black tuxes, with the same white boutonnieres to match our white corsages. He must've seen me ogling him because a smirk played on his lips and his eyes sparkled mischievously.

"See anything you like, babe?" he asked, winking. Gosh, if he only knew how he affected me.

"Gosh, you're such a perv!" I laughed, hitting him in the chest. He joined in, faking hurt.

"Ouch! What did I do to deserve your hit?" He fake pouted and all I wanted to do was wipe that pout off with a kiss. I had it bad...

"You better run! Cause if I catch you, I'll make you pay for that! He winked & I started running towards the doors, trying to get away & trying hard not to fall. Obviously, me being me, I tripped over air and was about to fall when his arms wrapped around me and he spun me around.

I giggled like crazy, "Put me down!" I begged.

"Didn't I tell you you're going to pay?" I finally touched the ground but as soon as I was on my feet, his fingers attacked me, tickling me everywhere. I started laughing so hard, tears were rolling down my cheeks, and I was praying that I wasn't going to ruin the make-up I had on because Alice was going to freak if I ruined it before pictures were taken.

"I'm going to stop because I want everyone to see how beautiful you look and I think we may be a little late." We got so caught up in our games that we never noticed everyone was already here and inside. "Let's go in!" Edward said, taking my hand. It was so easy being around him, never having to really think twice about doing something or pretend I was someone I wasn't. As he opened the doors, all I could think was "This is it!" As we went in, the school took a few pictures and then we headed for our table. On the way there, everyone came up to us, greeting Edward. It seemed that all the girls were trying to get his attention; however, it didn't really work considering he was basically looking at me the whole time, and ignoring everyone apart for greeting them back and trying to be nice.

"What took you guys so long?" Alice asked, once we sat down. We managed to arrange a table where it was only us six, along with Angela and Ben, who were pretty much part of our gang. They were so nice and the only people we truly enjoyed spending time with at school. The extra bribe that allowed us to have a table of eight while everyone was stuck in tens and twelve, was worth it because there's no way any of us could deal with having some person trying to talk to us or pretend to be our friend the whole night. It was prom, and it was supposed to be memorable, and all of us ensure it was going to be all that we imagined it to be.

"Well...You know Edward...I kinda hit him and then it turned into a chase and then he wanted to get revenge so he started tickling me and yeah..." I mumbled, hating the spotlight.

"Why did you hit him? I mean, he must've deserved it but I'm still curious to know the reason." Couldn't Rose have just dropped it? I love my friends but sometimes, I don't like admitting stuff, especially with Em around. That guy can't keep a secret even with his life on the line.

"I caught her ogling me!" Edward answered for me, smirking and laughing.

"Bella and Edward kissing in a tree, K-I-S-S-I—" Em started singing, but Rose smacked him, cutting him off.

"OW! Babe!" Em said while rubbing the back of his head.

"You're such a baby" Rose said, smiling at him. She may hit him, but she still loves him with all her heart. Plus, I bet she doesn't use any force, because if she did, he'd be in some serious pain. Rose may look like a lady, but she can hold her own in a fight. In fact, her last boyfriend suffered her full wrath, when she caught him cheating on her. Boy, did I feel a little sorry for him, and I say a little because he totally deserved that shit. Complete asshole.

"Shut up, Emmett!" Alice said. She gave me an almost apologetic look, but I could see the smile she was trying to hold back. Rose wasn't doing as well as Alice, considering she was pretty much smirking at me. My friends are impossible.

We ate dinner, chatting with Ang and Ben and when we were done, dessert was brought. After dessert, the buffet tables were moved away to make room for the dance floor. Edward excused himself and disappeared toward the door.

They started the night with a slow song, inviting all the couples to dance. I recognized the song as "You got Me" by Colbie Caillat. Jasper invited Alice to dance with him, next went Rose & Em and then, after Ange finished eating dessert, Ben swept her off as well. I was left alone at the table and turned towards the dance floor to watch the other couples. I started singing along because I knew most of the lyrics to it. I listened to it frequently because it was like it was meant for me.

"You're stuck on me and my laughing eyes  
I can't pretend though I try to hide – 

I like you  
I like you.

I think I felt my heart skip a beat  
I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe - you got me  
You got me."

I couldn't help but wonder where Edward was. I was so lost in thought thinking about him, and singing along, and was suddenly taken by surprise when I felt a warm breath behind me, close to my right ear.

"Can I have this dance? Well, what's left of it, anyway." I recognized the voice anywhere and answered "I'd love to" without having to turn around.

"The way you take my hand is just so sweet  
And that crooked smile of yours it knocks me off my feet"

Edward came around my chair taking my hand, smiling and we walked onto the dance floor. I continued singing, not worried about anything, because the music was fairly loud and therefore no one would hear me sing, apart from Edward, who had heard me sing before, the time we had participated in the talent show together.

"Oh, I just can't get enough  
How much do I need to fill me up.  
It feels so good it must be love  
It's everything that I've been dreaming of.  
I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin.  
Cause no matter what I do,  
Oh (oh) my heart is filled with you." I sang. Edward had his arms around me, and I had my arms around his neck. We were looking straight into each other's eyes, happy as we always were around each other.

"I can't imagine what it'd be like  
Living each day in this life - without you.  
Without you.  
One look from you I know you understand  
This mess we're in you know is just so out of hand."

I was becoming emotional just thinking about having to live without him, already feeling the pain creeping its way into my heart. My eyes were starting to become watery and I tried to lean my head on his shoulder so he wouldn't notice me but he knows me too well and picked up on my change of mood.

"Bells, baby, what's wrong? Are you crying?" I tried to look away and regain composure but he put his hand on my cheek preventing me from turning away.

"Please, don't turn away...You know you can tell me anything, right? We've been friends forever and I care about you! Please, please tell me what's on your mind." he gazed at me with a strange emotion dancing in his eyes, almost lovingly? That couldn't be right; he only liked me as a friend...Loved me as a best friend, nothing more.

"I was just thinking about how devastated I would be if I lost you..." I felt a lone tear slide down my cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb.

"I hope we always feel this way (I know we will)  
And in my heart I know that you will always stay"

"Bells, you're never going to lose me. You may not know this, but it would be impossible for me to not be around you, too. God..." he trailed off. He looked deep in thought.

"Damn it! I really hope I'm not wrong about this..." he mumbled to himself.

He took my face in both of his hands and looked straight into my eyes. The words he said next were the last words I'd ever expect to hear coming from his lips.

"I love you-" I was about to speak but he put a finger on my lips to prevent me from doing so. "Don't! Just listen for a second before replying. I love you, not as best friend, well I love you as that, too, but I'm referring to caring about you as more than a friend. You're amazing! Beautiful inside and out, smart, quick on your feet, so selfless, and you never hit on me like all the other girls here."

"Oh, I just can't get enough  
How much do I need to fill me up.  
It feels so good it must be love  
I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin.  
Cause no matter what I do"

"I love you, too! You have no idea how long I've been waited for those three words. I've crushed on you for the last two years and kept thinking to myself that we weren't meant to be anything more than best friends. It's good to be wrong sometimes!" I smiled. I cheered up just as a new came on.

"Really, Camp Rock?" Edward asked laughing.

I added in "Admit it, "Like fire & rain" is written with us in mind" we both laughed. He took hold of one of my hands, pulling me towards him and when I let go, he spun me around, bringing me back towards him. The spin and pull made me end up with my hand on his chest and with my face inches from him. He put the other hand around my waist and leaned down, kissing me softly. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect first kiss. We fooled around, dancing and sitting down when we were tired. The last time we were at the table, Edward told me he'll be back, wanting to request a song. I was curious and asked him what he had in mind, when he told me "It's a surprise, but I'm sure you'll love it." He winked and then kissed me, turning towards the DJ and walking away. A minute later, a song I knew by heart came on. It was the most beautiful song I have ever heard, written in Italian and English. The song was called "I Belong to You" sung by Eros Ramazzotti and Anastacia. Edward and I had chosen to sing this song for the talent show, with him playing the piano and singing the Italian lyrics while I sung Anastacia's part. I felt a hand grabbing one of mine, the one laying on the back of my chair as I sat sideways, and saw Edward pull me up and towards the dance floor.

"I didn't ask you to join me, because I'd never let you refuse the dance while this song is on." he cleared up, making sure I knew why he "forgot" his manners.

"No worries. My impression of you isn't tainted, yet!" I laughed and he smirked, singing the song.

[Bella is underlined while Edward is Bold]

**Adesso no, non voglio più difendermi****  
****Supererò dentro di me gli ostacoli****  
****I miei momenti più difficili****  
****Per te****  
**  
There is no reason, there is no rhyme  
It's crystal clear  
I hear your voice  
And all the darkness disappears  
Every time I look into your eyes  
You make me love you  
**Questo inverno finirà**  
And I do truly love you  
**Fuori e dentro me**  
How you make me love you  
**Con le sue difficoltà**  
And I do truly love you

I belong to you, you belong to me  
Forever

Want you  
Baby I want you  
And I thought that you should know  
That I believe  
And you're the wind that's underneath my wings  
I belong to you, you belong to me

**Ho camminato su pensieri ripidi**  
You're my fantasy  
**Per solitudini e deserti aridi****  
**You're my gentle breeze  
**Al ritmo della tua passione ora io vivrò**  
And I'll never let you go  
**L'amore attraverserò****  
**You're the piece that makes me whole  
**Le onde dei suoi attimi**  
I can feel you in my soul  
**Profondi come oceani**

**Vincerò per te le paure che io sento****  
****Quanto bruciano dentro le parole che non ho più detto, sai...****  
**  
Oh..  
Want you  
Baby I want you  
And I thought that you should know  
That I believe

**Lampi nel silenzio siamo noi yeah****  
**I belong to you, you belong to me

You're the wind that's underneath my wings  
I belong to you, you belong to me  
Yeah hey yeah he

**Adesso io ti sento**  
I will belong forever to you 

I was almost in tears, still in wonder at the beauty of the song. But then, Edward had to go and ruin the moment.

"Looks like you haven't lost your touch, babe." he winked.

"Thanks, _baby_!" I mocked him. "Way to go and ruin that perfect moment", I said, smacking him lightly on the chest.

The night continued on blissfully, both of us happy to finally find out how we felt each other. We were mostly inseparable, not that we weren't before, apart from the time when Alice and Rose dragged me off into the hall trying to get me to spill everything about what happened between Edward and me. They must've noticed the joy smiles we were sporting or must've seen the kiss. I had to tell them every detail because they'd never let me go back to Edward without everything laid out.

Overall, the night was a complete success, I got the guy I loved to tell me he love me and managed to enjoy myself, spending time with all my friends before everyone had to break up and go separate ways towards university or college. We were too close and would still keep in touch because we could never break up such a friendship but life would change and everyone would make new friends. Thankfully, Edward and I were going to go to the same university. He got in to a music program and I, into a writing program since stories were always a passion of mine. Alice and Jasper were going to live close by in Seattle, but Rose and Em were going to New York. The future could wait. We were ready to face every challenge that came our way, but for the rest of the time we had together, we were going to be living in the present and enjoying every second of the time spent together.

THE END

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long, but I wanted to end the story since I started loosing inspiration and decided to create a long chapter to include all the things I wanted you guys to read about. Thanks again for giving the story a chance and stay tuned for any new stories I'll be posting in the next few months.**


End file.
